The Empire is conquered with Love
by Deboraa
Summary: AH,set in the Roman Empire. Bella is the princess of Grecce. Although awarded with a mysterious beauty she decided to dedicate her lige to the godness Athenes. - ON HIATUS -
1. Summary

Title: The Empire is conquered with Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any brands mentioned in this story**

Author: Dealar

Rating: M for some fight scenes and sex scenes

Characters: Ensemble, mostly Bella and Edward

Summary: All Human - This story is set in the ancient days of the Great Roman Empire.

Bella Swan is the daughter of the king of Greece. Although she is well known by her mysterious beauty, she decided to dedicate her life to the great Athens goodness. But it all suddenly changes when the Romans come to conquer Greece, destroying her family, Bella is preserved because of her "qualities". Destiny has turned completely wrong to her, she changed from a princess to a slave. Can the brutal Roman general, known as well as the future Cesar retransform her life ?


	2. Chapter I

BPOV

"Father, the decision was made the moment I was born. My life was not destinated to great things, as far as I know. I'm aware of your attempts to change my mind but I've decided, my life will be dedicated to the supreme goodness of knowing, Athens" I said trying to explain to my father once again.

"I know my beautiful daughter, it's just that a beauty as yours should not the wasted in a temple" he said

"Father, my beauty is no different than the many others, I'm no special. And a life in the temple is not a waste, but another way of living."

"I love you so much, that's why I tries to change your decision. But I'll respect it and allow it to be followed." He said. I kissed his cheek and went to the river, it was a long way from the castle and that's why I loved it. There was no control over me, no jealousy or envy.

I've just completed 20 years of life. I'm a princess of Greece. My father is the king Charlie and my brother is named Jacob. Unfortunately I haven't met my mother, she died giving birth to me. I've learned to live in the environment of fights, lost and wealthy. But I've always known that this is not where I belong, Thru out my life I've felt as if my heart was elsewhere.

I was an ugly child and lived isolated in the village, father was too afraid and let no one near me, just the people from the palace. I've got used to it, since I had no friends besides my beloved brother I used to spend my whole day in the library, learning about the things I'd never be able to live.

But when I reached my eighteenth birthday I've transformed like a flower, from a duck to a nymph. Suddenly father decided to take me to places, to show me. I knew he was ashamed of me then, but I loved him too much to hold anything against him. Men started to show appreciation and desire. They tries to "buy" me with gifts and gentle words but I knew better. I had already decided that I would be a serve of Athens.

Since I had my older brother to receive the throne I could choose to be married or not. I chose not. At first my father despised my decision, but now two years later he has accepted it.

I'm very proud of my country, here was born the knowing, from politics to agriculture. But I feared my people's situation. We live in a period which the Great Roman Empire is conquering everything, not caring to save the people's culture. I'm afraid that our destiny is in this road.

My mind was clouded with so many thoughts that I couldn't think straight. I needed my time alone so I sneak out and come to bathe myself in the river, where I know nobody will be looking or judging me.

I stripped myself off my clothes and started my ritual. Just swimming and singing in the water, there's nothing better.

EPOV

I am one of the most fortunate people in the world, as some say, but I've never allowed it to reach me. In the exterior I was a brutal killing machine working for the Empire, I did it to protect what I believe in, my philosophy.

I was not born in these golden cribs, but The great Cesar, as generous as he's always been adopted me when I was only a baby. He is my father, Carlisle. He and Esme, my mother have taught me all the values that I needed, they allowed me to have a nice childhood.

My two brothers, Emmet and Jasper were also adopter. Jasper was the younger and Emmet and I were about the same age. My father has always said that one day we will lead the Empire together because out personalities completed each other.

Jasper was the one that though before feel. Emmet was the polar opposite of it, and I was an equilibrium of them.

Father also said that we would run our people together but I would ultimately become Cesar, my brother weren't angry about it because they had other things in life that they considered more important, their wives.

Jasper was married to Alice and they had a beautiful baby, a boy called Maximus. Emmet was about to marry Rosalie, a daughter of a senator and I could already predict that they would also be really happy.

In the other had there was me, I didn't have the luck to find my soul mate so I fought with every strength in my being for my people. In return I received their love and admiration, but I just didn't feel complete, like my heart was elsewhere.

Since my brothers had other responsibilities I was the done to command our war with Greece, I myself admired the nation and its people but my philosophy was above it all. I knew I was already doomed.

Thru my life I've destroyed families and loves. I knew that was the reason why I didn't find the true happiness, I knew that I'd never find the other heart I could call my home.

Soon we'd be invading the central village of Greece, conquest the palace and destroy the royal family, joining its territory to Rome; it wouldn't be easy. I've heard many stories of the Grecian royal family, I know the father is ruining the country, I know the son loves his family more than everything and would make anything for the to be alright (I respect that, but now he was my enemy and I had no choice), he had a sister.

His sister is also known as the greater mystery in this land. She is know by her beauty and passion to her people, she could choose anyone to marry or to grow old together, but she chose not to. She chose to dedicate her life to the studies, if this were another time I'm sure we'd get along, but I can't deny the reality and I know that she'll be dead as soon as we enter the palace.

Today was the day before of the attack, my army needed the rest so we hided in the forest , after everything was set I decided to take a walk so that I could organize out plan of battle, I needed to make my father and people proud.

I heard some singing in the forest, it was the sweeter voice I've ever hear, it felt like it poisoned me and when I noticed I was already in front of the being that was making this wonderful noise.

It was a woman, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, she was bathing and I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt the desire running thru my veins and the will to go there and make her mine, but I held back.

I guess their myth is true, there really are nymphs in the forest to track the men.

Hello !

This is my new story, I hope you guys like it.

**P.S: Today is my birthday !! =p**

**LOVE IT. HATE IT. LIKE IT. = REVIEW !!**


	3. Chapter II

BPOV

My bath was cut short because I had the strange feeling I was being watched. _Damn soldiers !_After I got dressed, picked my books I headed to the temple of Athens, in the city.

"Supreme goddess I am afraid that my future is about to change really soon . Enlighten us with your intelligence and please protect me and my family." I kept praying.

When I returned to the castle I got the feeling that something is unsettling. Everyone had fear in their eyes and I could only predict the worst, the attack will be soon.

-

The ambient was really heavy so I gathered the maid, which basically were my friends and organized a dance. That night we'd spend dancing and singing. If the worst is about to come we shall enjoy the today.

But as hard as I tried to ignore it, it will come, sooner than I expected. Now I see how naïve I was.

I slept a dreamless night, which was extremely unusual. I was woken up in te early hours of the morning by my brother.

"Sister, our destiny was traced and you must escape. I'll fight here with father but only if I'm sure you'll be safe" he said

"Jacob, what are you talking about ?" I asked affected by my sleep

"Bells, we will be invaded, today. We already know it. Sister, I was against it but father decided to hide it from you. But you must know so that you can survive." He said "The Roman have been trying to conquer our territories for some time and they have been gaining territory, now they'll make the last attack by tacking the palace. Bells I know you've always said to be optimistic but the chances of our win are slim. Their general is too strong and our armies are too weak. I will stay and fight for my people, but you must be their hope." He said

I didn't know, I wasn't expecting it.

"Jacob, I'll never leave you or father !" I said crying like a baby

"You will. I'll never let anyone put you in danger." He said with determination on his eyes

"I'm not a child anymore, I know how to fight, you've taught me well." I said

"Bella, cut it off." He said

"I know ! How about I stay here, hidden and if everything turns out for the worst I'll escape by the secrete hallway" I said

"Okay I guess." He said

But my hopes and prayers were not followed, the Romans were invading our city and destroying every Greek that could imply a resistance. We were loosing and the only thing that made the lost unofficial was that the palace was still representing us, the royal family, the political power. But that also didn't last long.

"Bella, you need to leave NOW ! You should have left sooner, I will not let you stay here to be slaved by a Roman. Run and remember, I love you forever" my father said

"I love you too father, too much !" I said

I started running searching for Jacob but he was already nowhere in sight, I ran and finally found him getting ready to the fight.

"JACOB !" I yelled

"Sister, what are you still doing here ?!" he asked

"I've come to say goodbye and I hope to see you soon !" I said with my lasting hope

"Bella, you know that will not happen, I'll stay and fight till my last breath. But I want you to know something, don't matter what, never let anyone tell you what to do. The conditions may change but at heart you are and will always be the princess of our people. You have the greatest heart of all, never loose it. Promise me !" he said

"I promise ! Jacob, I won't make it alone, don't leave me !" I said crying harder

"I can't Bella, now GO ! AND KNOW I LOVE YOU ! FOREVER !" he said

"ME TOO ! FOREVER BROTHER !" I said running towards the secrete aisle.

I could heard the screams behind me but I was obliged to run, to hide, to survive. I just didn't know how.

When I reached outside I saw things that I knew I'd never forget. It seemed like there was blood and screams everywhere. My people was being conquered by the Roman soldiers. They were everywhere and I could see they were already inside the palace.

I ran, ran towards somewhere I could feel the peace and the protection. I reached there really quickly after all I was only with the clothes on my body and a hood. Some money and food in my purse.

I know it may seem stupid not to leave my city and escape but this was my home, my heart. If I couldn't live here where would my heart be ? So I entered the temple which thankfully was preserved.

I closed its doors and felt the peace in it. I kneeled down and started my prayers but my peace didn't last for long

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys ! A Greek cockroach trying to hide inside a temple, what a low people." He said. The other grabbed me by my hair making me stand up, both of them were taller than me.

"Look, this one isn't a waste, let's make her our." He said "we will surely enjoy you tonight _my lady_" he whispered in my ear.

"Cut it off !" the fist one said "you knoll that a jewel like this should be awarded to the general, he deserve a rest." He said

Now this is what I am, an object ?

"You're right " he admitted "but before we can have our fun" he said as he tried to kiss me.

"Get off me, you filthy mouse!" I said, he was obviously furious and slapped me in the face, as he was going to continue the other one interfered

"Leave it, let the general shows her what he does to types like hers" he said

That moment I knew, my future had changed for the worst and I was afraid what that general would to do me. But I will always keep my promises to Jacob.

EPOV

We dominated the castle pretty easily, but I must admit that my fight with the prince was one of the hardest I'd ever fought. He was brave and strong, but I was more experienced and gave him the final stab.

By night we were already organizing our return to Rome after this successful conquest, but as proud as I am of our win I hate the way we had to treat people, with violence. It was my duty to treat them like that but I didn't matter, every time I had to do it I felt like the worst human being.

The king was also dead, our mission was almost accomplished but only one thing was missing, the princess.

She was nowhere to be found and I was already getting stressed by it. Only one hole and all could be threatened. This couldn't happen, she has to be killed.

"General, we have a gift to you" one soldier came to me and said

"Brother, I want no more than what you get. But I'm curious, what is this gift ?" I said

"This, general, is a Greek woman that you'll be able to transform into your slave. She has quite the temper so I'll have to take care of that, but I assure you it's going to be worth it" he said

"Fair enough, bring her here" They knew better not to make no one my personal slave, but I guess this one must be special

The soldier brought the woman I had dreamed the night before, my mythical legend from the river. But she was different, she had no light in her eyes and her cheek was reddened like she just received a slap.

"Leave her here" I said and left to talk to the soldier

"I want you to tell everyone not to lay one finger on her or you'll have to deal with my anger, understood ?" I said

"Yes sir".

I came back to my tent and started to undress myself, I could tell she was trying to ignore me, but she also knew there was something special between us

"What is your name ?" I asked

* * *

Hi guys !!

Here is the new chapter.

Thanks soo much for all the alerts and reviews, I'm really stunned by them !

**LOVE IT. HATE IT. LIKE IT. REVIEW !**


	4. Chapter III

BPOV

I was completely broken, alone and dead inside.

I was feeling like an empty shell, my pearl was taken away from me. My family was dead, all the love I had is now gone. And I was now a slave for two mere soldiers, Roman soldiers.

Sometimes I felt like I had tuned out. I could hear them laughing and talking about all the cruel things their general would do to me. I still had my innocence preserved but I guess now nothing mattered anymore.

I was hopeless, I received the punches and kicks from the soldiers because I knew that no one would come to help me, I had no one to yell for. I was no other than a slave, not a princess or a woman, but a slave.

After a painful hour I was brought to a tent which was bigger than other and inside there were some knifes , a golden armor and a big bed, like the one I used to sleep. I guess I'm already on the general's tent.

Some time after I was still waiting, without fear or anticipation, empty. That was when he entered.

An angel.

He had a little dirt over himself but nothing could hide those green eyes, so green that they were shinning. That messy auburn hair and his perfect smile. He had a poise, a felling of superiority, this mustn't be an angel after all.

As soon as he entered he left, maybe talking for someone to get rid of me, then he came back and started to undress himself. I couldn't do nothing but stare, I usually hated when men started to show themselves because they though I'd find the attractive but this was different. It has waken feelings that I've never felt before. But this was wrong and disgustingly right at the same time.

This couldn't and wouldn't happen so I adverted my eyes.

"What is your name ?" he said with the most musical voice I've ever heard.

If I told him my name he would kill me at the same second, but I guess after so many lost my departure to the other world is the better option.

"I asked you slave, what is your name ?" he said once again.

I may have to reasons to live, but the last thing I'd do is to respect the orders of a Roman.

As the moments passed and he started to get impatient he grabbed my chin and pulled up so I stared at his eyes.

"You may not have notices but things have changed sweetheart and now you are a slave. MY SLAVE" he said pushing me by my arm "you will do as I say, now let's start again, what is your name ?" he said with his face mere inches away from mine.

But I didn't respond him, I should have more love to myself but I just wasn't going to let him get whatever he wanted

"I see, so you are trying to play a game, but let me tell you this" he said approaching to my ear "I always win" he said making me shiver

He grabbed a curl that felled on face

"I see, you must have belonged to royalty. Such a soft hair, gentle hands and good perfume, tell me, how will you like your bathe" he said "Princess Isabella" he finished smirking at me.

I was taken aback by his guess, how did he know it was me ?

"How do you know I am her ?" I said

"Finally, my birdie decided to sing" he said "Let me tell you. You are the only Greek royal that wasn't killed and that happened because you were nowhere in sight. Later I see you here, dressed in a nice tunic with a lot of money in the purse" he said

_Wait my purse ! It was behind me ! How did he know ?!_

I turned around and looked for the money, but it was nowhere.

"Looking for this ?" asked the voice I started to hate holding all the money.

"You little thief ! Give it back !" I said and instantly regretted it. He grabbed both my arms with one of his hands and slapped me with the other.

"Never, I repeat, NEVER talk to me again. Guess what princess ? no maid are here for you, you ARE the one, no, much worse. You are a SLAVE, you belong to me like that necklace belongs to you" he said "You will do as I say for no on, will treat me like you were treated in your palace and you won't ever question anything I do again" he said with anger in his eyes.

I was ready to accept it with my head down when I remembered my brother :

"_never let anyone tell you what to do. The conditions may change but at heart you are and will always be the princess of our people. You have the greatest heart of all, never loose it. Promise me !"_

Were his last words, the promise I made to my dying brother and I didn't follow it not even for an entire day. I was already loosing it, my heart. But he was right, the circumstances changed but I am the one who will be the same, don't matter how much pain that causes me.

I spat in his face got up and put on my meaner tone

"I shall never be your mistress if that's what you're implying. You have the heart of a snake, must be brother to Hades himself. If saying what I should say is going to make me suffer so be it" I said

He looked at me as he cleaned his face

"Your choice, I guess my soldiers will enjoy a little fun tonight" he said. I froze in the spot, not one of those filthy hands would be near me.

Maybe he was not an angel after all.

EPOV

She spat in my face, in the face of a Roman general, she should be killed in the act but I guess she would just have to learn her place before I could have a good use of her.

"Your choice, I guess my soldiers will enjoy a little fun tonight" I said

I hated doing that, despised myself even more because I was getting her punished for being loyal to herself. I was so doomed.

I went out to talk to my most loyal soldier

"Aro make sure she learns her lessons, make her suffer a bit, just to scare her. But if one of them tries to take her purity from her I swear I'll make sure him and his family are banned from Rome forever, understood ?" I said

"Yes sir" he said coming with me into my tent

I looked at her and she wasn't afraid or sad. She just accepted it, and this scared me because I knew that if I were on her place I'd do just the same thing. She truly was a mysterious little creature.

"Well, we shall have your requests followed, _my lady_" I said, I knew she was the princess but for some insane reason I didn't want to kill her, I needed her, I needed to know more about her and with the time I would.

Shorter after that I started to hear her desperate screams, it killed me and probably hurt me more than it hurt her but this was our tradition and I had no option but to follow it. She has been rebellion so she had to deserve the penalty.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hello lovely readers !!

I wants to givea big THANK YOU for the big amount of reviews, I was taken aback by the love you guys gave me ! I really apretiate it.

Some of you guys suggested that I could get a **beta**, but I'm not familiar with the term and everything. If anyone could explain to me its function or if someone wants to be the one from my story please contact me ! =)

LOVE IT . HATE IT . LIKE IT = **REVIEEW**


	5. Chapter IV

Hello my lovely readers ! **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, ALERTS AND FAVORITES**. I'm trully honored by it !!

I'd also like to annouce my new beta : **The Holey Gred and Forge . Thanks for all your help !! YOU ROCK** !

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

BPOV

"Well, we shall have your requests followed, _my lady_," the general said while a soldier came and took me by my arm.  
He brought me outside and dropped me on the floor, quite roughly. When I looked around, I saw the faces of ten or so soldiers. I could also see the two that had gotten me in the temple in the first place. I realized that the strength it would take for me to accept all the pain would be greater than I thought.  
"Hello, you beauty," one of the soldiers said.  
"Such a waste!" another one said when he tried to touch my swollen cheek.  
"Don't. Touch. Me" I said stiffly between my teeth.  
"Well, well, well, I guess someone forgot to tell you that now you are not a person, you are a thing... a waste of space," the first one said.

That was the worst night I ever had.

They punched and slapped me all over my body; they punished me like I was the one responsible for this war. I didn't cry though, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of that trophy. But sometimes the pain was just too strong so I screamed as if my life depended on it. I screamed to release all the pain I was keeping inside, all the damage that now seemed to be unfixable.  
After a uncountable time of torture, I laid in the floor like a sheet of paper that would fall apart at any moment. I didn't feel anything anymore. I just kept looking at the sky, the house of my gods, in the sky, I hope they will stay by my side and give me the strength needed. I guess deep down, there is a reason for all this be happening to me; a test to prove my loyalty.  
This loyalty that I was sure, after today, I would never break. No matter the pain or suffering, I would never bow to the Romans. Never.  
"I have to say doll, for a woman you hang on pretty well. Now I know that tomorrow we'll be able to play with the big guns," one of them said while tugging on my head through my hair.

After they left me in the middle of the camp site, I only remember an older woman coming and helping me to get on a piece of levee laid on the floor.

-

I woke up in the next day feeling all the bruises stir at the same time, bringing back all the memories of last night to my head. I quickly got up; big mistake. I was too weak to get up. After all, I hadn't eaten anything since last lunch. I tried again, this time slower, and managed to sit up on the floor to take a look where I was.

I was in a small tent and there was a woman in her middle 40's boiling something.

"I see you have woke, my dear. I'm terribly sorry for the pain they caused you, I can't imagine what you said to them. My name is Anne," she introduced herself, while giving me a sheet to clean my face.  
"Thank you, I'm Bella," I answered softly, cleaning my pained face, "and I have done nothing wrong, I just stood by what I believed in," I replied firmly.

"Are you a Greek?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Dear, the men of Rome don't like to be questioned, especially by a foreign woman. Please try to understand our culture so that you won't have to be beaten again," Anne begged with pleading eyes

"I don't understand and I won't try to. If this is how your home is ruled, I'd prefer to die in the hands of those vile things," I state.  
"I admire you. A Greek or not, you will always have my support," she said, giving me a hug as gentle as possible so I wouldn't feel pain from my bruises.  
"The general wants to see you," a man that entered in the tent announced.  
"Bella, please be careful," Anne said.

I got out off the tent and walked towards his tent. I had to admit; they were extremely organized. Everyone respected each other and knew their place and function, like a complex machine that worked perfectly.  
It was already getting dark, I must have dozed off. I got inside the same tent I was in last night and there he was, in all his glory like Apollo himself.  
I hated myself for thinking those things, especially after what he put me through last night. He was supposed to be the man I hated with all my might, but I just couldn't see those emerald eyes like that.

EPOV

An invisible dagger stabbed my heart as she entered the tent.

There were bruises all over her body, some purple and yellow marks on her arms. Her real face was hidden behind all that swelling, but she was still beautiful and mysterious. But I was just as happy when I saw her look; she hadn't lost the thing I loved the most about her, her determination.  
She stood in the middle of the room with as much poise as if she were in the middle of a ballroom with the crown on her hair. She had an aura around her, superiority in a strangely good way. I could already sense that she had cast her spell all over me.  
We passed what felt like hours just staring at each other in a comfortable silence, but then I remembered why I had called her over.

"Good evening princess, how was your night?" I said, trying to break her pride.  
"Marvelous, thank you for asking," she said with a fake smile. She understood my game and played right back at me.  
"I see, princess. I already know but I'm going to ask you anyway," I wanted to hear her say it, "What is your name?"  
"Princess Isabella Swan of Greece and you are?" she questioned.  
Isabella, a beautiful name for this gorgeous lady.  
"Edward Cullen, son of the king and future Caesar of all Rome," I declared proudly.  
At first she seemed surprised, but quickly recovered herself. "So tell me, oh Caesar, what did you call me for?" the princess said.  
"I wanted to ask you, have you changed your mind and agreed to follow my orders?" I said.  
"No," she replied almost immediately.  
"You know princess Bella, as generous and forgiving as I am, I don't tolerate an attitude like yours," I said calmly as I could.  
"For you, it's Isabella." She told him. Ouch, that hurt. "If you won't tolerate it then don't, I will not change, no matter what."  
"You know this is your choice. I won't ask for them to take it easy on you just because you are a woman," I threatened.  
"Fine, then tell them to do their worst," she said before leaving the tent.

I finally found a woman that was just as stubborn as I was. Princess Isabella Swan would be my death but I didn't care, I had already fallen hard for her.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Guys, I have a bad news. Unfourtnately I will only be able to post a new chapter in the weekend because I have so much to do, I'm really sorry but there's not another way ...

Anyway, **LOVE IT . HATE IT . LIKE IT - REVIEEW !**


	6. Chapter V

BPOV

Today was the seventh day of trip, and we would be arriving in Rome tomorrow,the place I was dreading going to. This was my death sentence. I just wondered, if these people are like this, imagine the real Romans. It would be worst than this hell. Hell-- That's a concept that drastically changed in the last week. I felt miserable and it got worse everyday. I had only one friend; Anne. She truly was a good person and had a heart of gold. Every night after they finished the beating session, she would come and help me, cleaning the bruises and just helping me to get past my fears and sleep.

However, I was still sure about my position towards the domination of the Romans over me. They could kill me, but I would never lose my Greek pride. And this was what still kept me strong.

Nowadays I'm still not sure what am I; if I'm a slave, a toy or just their trash … But now I see how difficult life for the ones that haven't born in a golden crib like I did. And that's why I hang on. My people, culture, family and mostly my brother need someone to make them proud, to make the Greeks recognized for what they did. After all we created the politics for heaven's sake.

My routine here was the worst possible, I was treated worse than the animals. Everyday a soldier came to wake me up at the early hours of the morning, told me that his General needed my presence and left. I would get up, eat something just because Anne made me and leave.

In the camp no one abused me or anything like that, but if the stares I received inflicted pain, I would be dead already.

When I arrived in his tent he would make me be there all day, doing the stupidest things ever, always trying to make himself superior than me. The last thing he did everyday was talk to me. Every night was a question of if I agreed to follow his orders. Every time my answer was the same: No. Then he would call a soldier to take me outside. There, every night, the same group would punch and slap me. Once they even used a lash, and with it they severely hurt my back. I'm sure he did it so that the scars would never let me forget about who were the greater people; them.

But even after all that, my opinion hadn't changed. After the beatings, Anne would come to help me clean my bruises and I would sleep, just for a few short hours before everything started again.

This was how I'd been living. When we moved, I traveled inside some kind of cage. It wasn't small but it wasn't comfortable either. Tonight was the only night I didn't receive my "royal" treatment, as they called it. This was only because we were traveling non-stop, so they would be too busy helping the others.

As I felt the cage move under me, I could see Anne in the front, leading the horse, and somehow knew I was a little bit safer. So I laid back and just watched the stars. They always reminded me of home; they always brought me some peace.

_"Bella, I am sorry for everything I did," General Edward told me._

I was sweating when I woke up and I didn't understand what that dream was about. This was senseless to me. Edward and I having something in common seemed absurd, but I couldn't deny it, I had feelings for him. I simply hated that I liked him. Sometimes when he smiled at me, I even thought that maybe I loved him, but is that even possible?

_"Nothing after this can make you redeem yourself. We have nothing more in common, leave," I demanded him. He did what I told him to._

_I could see that we were in a beautiful room, covered from floor to the ceiling in a light marble. I was wearing a simple tunic. _I covered my face with my hands and just prayed that this was all a bad dream.

No it isn't, how heartless am I? He killed my brother, massacred my people and made my life a hell from the moment I saw him. He was the one responsible for making my pain worse and worse everyday. He was a monster, but sometimes he came like an angel in my dreams. They were proof that maybe he wasn't that evil. Everyday since I first met him, I dreamed about him. I imagined a loving and caring Edward, but this was only a man of my dreams, and a dream is as far away as possible from this terrible reality.

And today a new horizon would be opening for me; Rome. I just knew my life was about to spin 180 degrees, I just hoped that maybe for the best.

EPOV

I missed my family, my foundation. They were the ones that knew the real Edward. They helped me when I felt the bad, and now is the worst I've everfelt.

Every time I killed someone I knew that this would catch up with me some day. At night I could see their faces, I could hear their screams. That's why I had a restless sleep; I felt the guilt and misery from all the deaths I caused. But I've never felt a pain stronger than this right now. Not even when I almost died in a fight at the Colesseum.

Bella... my sunshine and my darkness. She was all I could ask in a woman, and I ruined my chances of happiness, just because of my pride and the model I have to give to my war brothers. I made her life miserable from the moment I laid my eyes on her in that river.

I destroyed her way of living, killed her family, kidnapped her and tried to get the best of her. I tried to make her do as I say, do as everyone around me does but I should have known that she was different. I should have known better.

My pride was the cause, every time I saw that she wouldn't bow, I just had to be the stronger one, the best, so I tried to teach her a lesson. But she never learned, so every night she would receive some light punishment compared to what I've given someone that made the same rebellious actions.

In Rome, my word is the law and it must be followed. I shouldn't have been feeling guilty for telling the soldiers to beat her, but I still was. I couldn't contain my sadness when I saw her covered in bruises, so last night was the last straw. She would never receive any sort of punishment again, after all she wasn't even really my slave.

"Master, we will be arriving in Rome in some minutes so I suggest you come outside and show yourself to everyone out here demanding to see you, Sir," a soldier cautiously said when he called me in my cabin.

"Very well," I responded.

Outside I found my people, the ones who gave me my glory. To me it wasn't the battles I won, but the smiles I brought to them, and they were smiling widely now.

* * *

Hello my lovely readers !!

Thanks for my beta The Holey Gred and Forge, your work is essential so that my chapter come the way they do !!

Thank you all for the reviews, I know you don't want to see Bella hurt but it really is necessary ...

So, see you next week ! and don't forget ... **REVIEW !**


	7. Chapter VI

BPOV

"Edward, Edward, Edward," I heard the people scream his name. I heard them cheering him for his win over my country. He was the 'hero' that destroyed us, the barbarians. I wished I could just hide inside this cage and ignore everything around me but I couldn't.  
As sad as I was, as depressed as I was, I couldn't deny my curiosity. Rome had always been a place I heard much about. I had read about its history and legacy. I had admired their way of living when I read about the Romans in the lines of my books, but now that I have witnessed the worst side of these people I could say that every coin has its two sides.

And they only presented me the worst side.

When my eyes first got a look on the outside, I knew I was addicted. I finally discovered why these people were so well-known. There was just so much. I felt like a sponge, trying to absorb as much as I could. Trying to make, as they say, the best of the worst, I guess.

The Roman buildings were not tall but I could see that they were modernized; they had things and technologies I could never dream about in my country. The architecture was splendid, everything was so detailed and precious that I could sense the effort and pride these people had of their own culture.

I could see almost every color I knew on the tunics of the women; they were so feminine and delicate, like flowers. They all wore colorful tissues draped around their slim bodies. The men walked in sandals and wore white tunics, similar to those I was used to see in Greece.

A lot of things snapped my attention but even I could notice the notable difference between a commoner and a person who belonged to high society.

Slowly we continued to walk through the city, everyone that had fought in the war. I let out a gasp when I saw the Coliseum, I had heard of it but to see it in person was something else. It emanated a feeling of contentment but this wasn't a good thing because I knew what they did in there. They cheered for people that were trying to kill each other in the arena. A game of death; and they loved it.

I just continued to absorb and take as much in as I could because I didn't plan on staying there much longer. I knew how to use a dagger and how to fight as my beloved brother had taught me how. So at my first chance, I will just say goodbye to Anne and escape to anywhere but here.

The sun illuminated all of Rome and after a while I could sense that we were getting near the Senate and palace. Sunlight reflected off the gold encrusted on the walls, showing the Romans' vanity and wealth.

Once again, I found myself in a sea of pride. But I couldn't deny that in my country that was the feeling I had over the others. I guess you just think differently when you're forced in a different perspective.

Edward and some other superiors in the army entered the palace while I was glued at Anne's side. If there was anyone that could help me here, it was her.

"Anne, do you think they will let me stay with you?" I asked her.

"I'm sure of it dear. Today, General Edward called me and let me know that you will be staying in my room at the palace," she told me and continued, "You will be joining me on my daily duties. We will serve the royal family." she finished.

How ironic that until eight days ago, I was a royal member myself

"Don't look at me like that child," she warned me. "You are very lucky. You do know that when they catch a princess as a prisoner, she will, as long as she can handle, be a slave for intimate moments for the higher soldiers. And these soldiers are the cruelest out there. Even if I give my life for you, I wouldn't be able to stop their hunger."

I shivered hearing those words; I didn't realize that I could have received a punishment much worse than getting beaten.

"Sorry Anne, I'll try to behave myself and not get into fights," I told her honestly.

"I know, my child. Now come with me, I'll show you around," she declared and grabbed my hand.

The palace was huge, at least twice as big as my old one. Everything was beautifully decorated with splendid sculptures and tapestry. Anne took me on a quick tour through the palace, but I saw enough. They had a gigantic library which I was very sad about because I knew I wouldn't be able to use it. Anne also told me that the Cesar had two other sons. She explained me that the Romans extremely respected this family and that the Senate had never tried to argue with them. They always accepted their wants.

She also acknowledged that their fame was deserved because they created the golden years of the empire. There was no hunger and they always won on the battlefield. This royal family, the Cullens, had the love of their people, and as I could remember, this was the biggest award to a ruler.

I stepped inside my new room and it wasn't big. Thankfully it wasn't miniscule either. Anne told me that today we were serving dinner to the royal family and that I needed to get changed. I opened the wardrobe, which consisted of 4 dresses, all white, the same, in sheep cotton. But I reminded myself again that I had to be thankful.

I helped Anne in the kitchen and prayed to Athens that I wouldn't have to help serve them. Wrong. Today she and I were serving, so I grabbed the plates and started to put them on the table as Anne had taught me.

After a while, the royal family came in and I had to admit, they were pretty unforgettable.

"Anne, enlighten me," I demanded her.

"Sure, that more mature looking lady with hair that looks like honey with such kind features is the Queen Esme. At her side is the High Cesar, Carlisle. They may seem very young but it's just that time has been good to them," she said. "The other couple on the right is Edward, with his brother, Emmett. Emmett may seem like a scary person but he's not, in fact he treats us like one of them. At his side is his wife Rosalie, she is one of the most beautiful Roman women I have ever seen, but it's not just that. They really do belong together," She explained.

"Over there is Edward's younger brother, Jasper. He is married to that little one, Alice. They are a lovely couple; we from the palace are used to saying that they complete each other. She is a ball of energy and loves to create new tunics awhile he is more down-to-earth and relaxed. He spends most of his time in the Senate, the mediator between the royal family and the assembly."

It took me a moment to understand all of the new information that she gave me. They seemed like nice people, but deep down I knew that if I let my guard down, they would find a way to destroy me more than how I was destroyed then.

Dinner was being served when Carlisle greeted Anne.

"Anne, it's nice to have you back. I missed your food," he said.

"Thank you, your highness," she answered. "I'm really honored."

"He is right and you know it," Esme complimented. "But now hush, I heard that we have a princess of a far away land amongst ourselves," she said.

I freezed. I didn't know if this would result in a good or bad thing.

"Yes, your highness, here she is. Come over here, Bella," she called out to me.

"Hello, your majesties," I said.

"Hello my dear, you sure are a pearl from the Mediterranean sea. Let me take a look at you," she told me while gently grabbing my chin.

I hesitated, remembering the memories of those beatings.

"There's no need to be afraid dear, I have heard a lot about you and about your beauty. Those rumors certainly do not give you justice," she told me and I blushed.  
"So tell me, how was your life as a princess?" she asked.

But before I could answer, I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me.

"Your majesty, if you excuse me, this isn't a princess. This is just a  
slave, a cockroach that I'm ashamed to have near you" he coldly said, I wished I could dig a whole and just jump inside it.

* * *

Hello my loovely readers !

I'm so sorry for the late chapter, it's just that I had some problems and it took me a lot to get the right feeling into describing Rome.

I'd like to thanks my super beta The Holey Gred and Forge

I hope you like it , and I'd like to ask this again. Please guys , **REVIEW** . It takes only ten seconds, even if it's just an 'I love it ' or 'I hate it' please , I'd like to know what you guys are thinking about this !


	8. Chapter VII

"_Your majesty, if you excuse me, this isn't a princess. This is just a__ slave, a cockroach that I'm __ashamed to have near you" he coldly said, I wished I could dig a whole and just jump inside it._

-

BPOV

I knew that voice,I feared that voice. This was the voice I heard many times in the camping, tenant James.

He was the strategist, the one who organized the attack. Even though I didn't directly talked to him I notices his stares at me. Sometimes he was one of the men who beat me, sometimes I was just going to Edward's tent and I would catch him looking at me, but it wasn't a look of curiosity, it was a look of hunger.

For that alone I was already afraid of him, but Anne told me his stories, she explained to me why he was so respected in the Roman Army, he was after all the brain behind the attack, but she also told me that he was very envious of Edward because the general had the same strategist skills but he had above all a heart. James was know in the field for his heartless action, if he could he would massacre all the others that weren't a part of the Roman Empire.

And that's why Edward was the one who received the glory but as she kept revealing me the constant victories from Edward and the fact that he was getting closer to the throne only made James more pissed. James was as ambitious as someone could get and as far as I heard he would even sell his soul to Hades just to be the one to win something over Edward.

And now, after the travel I though I would never have to see his creepy face again, okay, his face wasn't creepy as the other maids were earlier commenting, they though his blond hair, blue eyes and sculpted body were Zeus's gift to humanity, but I knew that even in that category Edward would win over him just by flashing that crocked smile. But as strange as it sounds James looks don't make me feel like Edward's do, his look just make me feel uncomfortable and out of place.

Nobody dared to say a world, I didn't reply because I knew if I did I would receive a harsh punishment, something I wasn't willing to, the royals were astonished by his attitude and were too surprised to say anything.

Here I was, in the middle of the room, with the royal family by one side and him at the other, I think that there was no way I could feel more alone right now, but I was wrong when I saw Edward appearing from behind the curtain that was dividing the rooms.

"James" Edward said bitterly thru his teeth "I command you to ask apologies to her, it is not your place to say what Isabella is or isn't."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, was he, the proud and powerfull general of all Rome defending me, a Grecian princess !? This seemed so absurd because until two days ago he was the one making me feel my skin being ripped off. I don't understand why he was now, changing drastically his attitude when I though he would be laughing and joining James.

"Excuse me ?!" James furiously said as he was turning to face Edward

"You heard me," Edward replied calm but still so menacing "Isabella is nothing of your concern and I don't see a reason why you would call her those names"

"Maybe because she is ! And I don't see a reason why you are defending her over me, your brother of battle !" he said with high tone

"Because as a citizen of Rome I should always defend and treat all the people under my territory in the same way" Edward pronounced

I was supposed to be happy because Edward was arguing with James because of me, but I was just getting too pissed when I replayed his words over and over in my head, I men if he has this philosophy so clear why did he made his soldiers beat the hell out off me for six days straight ?!!?!? Suddenly I felt as if all this tension and stress that I just held back since my brother's death came over and took over me.

"Who do you two think you are ?" I screamed and regretted the moment the words flew threw my mouth but since I had started this I would leave just when I was finished "if there is anyone here that deserved being treated as a bug is you two ! James," I said looking at him "you should never treat people like you do, as if they were dogs. For your information I was, still am and will always be a Princess, even when I'm cleaning this floor" I told him and turned to send my little message to Edward also "and you, you should check if your mood swings are normal or if you're just too hormonal because I have never seen in my entire life a person have such conflicting personality as yours. In our trip here you treated me as if all other besides the Romans were leeches and now you came and protect me ?! As _honored_ as I am I must warn you, I'm not a little girl and will no longer endure your disrespectful actions" I finished storming out off the silent room, don't knowing if what I was feeling was fear, happiness or scare of the anticipation feeling.

I knew I should be scared, after all I couldn't say what I wanted to two Roman authorities and walk away without being punished for it. That's why I could be feeling fear also.

But mostly I felt happiness because I had found my flame back, my strength to live in my personal hell. I though that after all the suffering I have been thru I would just loose myself in this darkness but now I see that I hadn't lost myself, on the contrary, I finally found something to fight for, my life and my principles.

The thing was that no matter how hard I wanted to fight, there was one thing I tried to battle against above all else, my attraction to him, _Edward_. This feeling that I though I would never feel was just getting bigger and bigger every time I saw that bronze-haired man. And now I am certain, I'm afraid of how far the consequences of this possible love could send me.

EPOV (as soon as Bella leaves)

And the angel walked off the room.

When I listened to those names James was calling Bella I couldn't control myself, I felt like he was attacking myself directly. James has always been a variable to us, we knew that he was a man of trust when it came to the military decisions but I, above anyone in my family knew how envious he was from us and I am sure that James has no limits to reach what he wants.

So I defended her and listened to something I didn't expect to, her outburst. I though I was doing her a favor but now I realize that she has never been a woman that lets the others speak for herself but it still hurt to see all my hopeof an us flying throughout the window.

I knew she didn't like me because of what I had done but now I'm mostly certain that she hated me, and hate is a feeling that may never change, but I had to have the hope that maybe, just maybe someday it would possibly change, and I would wait how long it took for it to be overcame.

James was still standing next to me and when I glances at him my anger boiled up all over again, I pinned him up in the wall and made my point clear

"James, I am your superior, no matter how I apretiate your opinion I will never again let you question me like that again, understood ?" I demanded

"Yes" he responded but looked like it took him some though about it

James left and I reunited to my family that was still with their mouths hanging open after all this show

JPOV (James)

She would be his fall.

I have waited all my life to destroy Edward Cullen, he and his always victorious glory but now I had made the plan that would make him bent over me.

She, Isabella, would be my tool in this war. What a waste this was.

* * *

Hello my lovely readers !!

I'm SO SORRY ! It's just that there has been a missunderstanding but everything is ok now ! Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites/alerts, you guys are THE BEST ! But continue to make me happy and review this chapter too ! It only takes like 30 seconds and it makes my day !

**REVIEEW !**


	9. Chapter VIII

BPOV

The days passed and I continued to perform my duties as a maid in the palace. However my designated work wasn't cleaning or cooking, I usually had to spend the day with the princesses or I'd have to do some small physical work. This surprised me a lot because I was already prepared for whatever time consuming work I had to do.

What intrigued me the most was the cause of this choice of chores. As far as I observed here, the maids only started to have less work when they had worked for the royal family for a long time, and that is about 20 or 30 years. And here I am a new arrival without the hard work.

This generated some gossip between the others that worked here, they said that I was just designated less work because my ´hard´ work was at night when I would heat Edward's bed. Of course, in the rumors Edward was the hero and I was the impure, the germ that came from Greece to destroy the already formed structure. Of course there were no facts that this was based on from, since from that first night, he and I never saw each other again. Whenever I was with the princesses, he just didn't show up and I kind of grateful for that.

Kind of.

At the same time, I liked to have a distance to I could try to forget all the sparks between us, but on the other side, I missed him. As crazy as this sounded, I missed having him questioning me about my values, I missed his stubbornness, his smell and smile. I just missed him dearly and that was the proof that I wasn't forgetting him, I am just pretending.

But I couldn't have any hopes about us; there would never be an ´us´. Besides the fact that we were born as enemies, now I am suborned to him because he destroyed my country, my people. He basically destroyed everything good that formed me, my identity, and here I was daydreaming about having his lips on mine. This was just absurd and it had to stop.

"Bella, tell me once more, how could you not have married to a prince when you were in Greece?" Alice asked.

Alice and Rosalie, as they allowed me to call them, were kind souls. They treated me as a equal and tried to show me how the Romans weren't that bad, they just were proud and did whatever was necessary to win. But I still didn't see their point. In the end, it was nice to talk to them instead of just being alone. They were the factors that were making me dubious about my plans.

"Our culture is based on our rituals, you see. I was raised alone and my only happiness besides my father and brother were books. Books made me respect our goddess of wisdom, Athena. So when I was sixteen, I decided to become a servant of her temple. At first my father thought I was crazy, but since my brother was already going to inherit the throne he ended up accepting my choice," I explained to her and Rose.

"Bella, what do you miss the most about your old life?" Rose asked. I wasn't expecting this question; this was just a subject they tried not to talk about because they knew it was a touchy subject to me. But I just had to face it; even I didn't know the answer.

Tears started to form on my eyes as I remembered the peace and happiness I was awarded with. My days in my library, sword fights with my brother, talks with my father, walks on the garden and mostly my time to pray to my goddess. I missed that simple life that I thought had nothing special. But now I see how unique it was. I should have valued that when I could.

"Sorry to ask you Bella. I didn't intend to bring the memories," Rose apologized.

"It's not you Rose, it is something I have to deal with. Answering the question, there are a lot of things that I miss about my old life, but what I think I miss the most is my freedom," I replied.

We stayed quiet after that, just pensive over all the things that were going on. I didn't know what they were thinking; I had no way how to know. I just knew what I was thinking, what I have been thinking about since my first night here, my freedom.

After careful planning, today was the day I would escape. The hard part was getting out of the castle, but once I was outside, I would just disappear into the world and none of these disgusting Romans would have any information about me. I was planning on either going north or going south to the Mediterranean area.

There were many days where I wanted to put my plan in action but I had to stop myself because everything had to go right. If one little thing turned out wrong, I was doomed to live here all my life and that was the thing I dreaded the most. I wasn't beaten or anything like it but I felt like a bird in a cage. I felt that if I didn't run away, I would just end up crazy and alone. Outside I could at least try to rebuild my life, walking over these painful memories.

Now, after my late talk with Rosa and Alice, was the time, my only chance. The guards changed their posts once every night and this change usually took five to seven minutes. In those short minutes, I was going to grab the bag I have been cautiously preparing with the food I could gather and the money Alice and Rose unconsciously gave me, and run, run as fast as I could.

What I didn't count on was the growing affection I had grown for Anne, Rose and Alice. Those three were special and the friends I never had. But I just had to get away from their world of power; I had to get away from Rome, from Edward.

---

I somehow managed to escape from the Roman Palace, and had nothing besides my bag, the clothes from my body and most importantly the dagger I managed to steal from a guard that was sleeping during his watch.

I was now, for the first time, really on the streets of modern Rome, but soon I found out that Rome wasn't entirely modern and clean. All I could see were the dark streets and alleys, the rats on the corners and the coldness in my feet.

I walked for hours during the night and at one point noticed a group of men standing near me. They were well dressed and had clean faces so I figured out they were just leaving a party or something and I just continued on my path.

But my peace wasn't granted for long. As I continued to walk I started to hear some small steps behind me. I could catch the laughs, the smell of lust and drink being exhaled from their calls, their talk. I decided to walk faster through the crossroads and alleys but it seemed that they were catching my steps faster and faster. I tried to look around for someone and regretted the fact that I had left my safe roof. I was naïve to think that the worst fears were inside there, they were here and right now.

"Look Max, here we have a beauty walking alone at such late time," the taller man said as he grabbed my arm.

"Excuse me, let me go," I said quietly.

"Oh Richard, and what a fine beauty this is, imagine what we could do with her," another one appeared and replied.

"Come on guys, it is our right to do what we want with this peasant, let's do it," Richard, the taller man said.

From his demand, another two men appeared and started to grab my hair and my clothes, they were starting to try to violate my virtue, my precious jewel.

"Please, don't touch me!" I tried to scream, but they didn't care. At that time I was just a tool for their desire. Once again I would have to face the pain and accept. I tried to focus on something else since I had nothing I could do. My mind wandered through different scenes but the one image that stopped on my mind was Edward's smile and his sweet green eyes. I was such a fool; I had to get away from the only chance of falling in love. I thought about his smell, his voice…

"Get away from her!" the voice said.

Wait, it couldn't be only my mind. I opened my eyes to catch the scene: Edward was standing in front of me while the others were as stunned as I was looking at him.

"His majesty! Do you want to get in the party?" Max asked.

"No, and you should set the example of not taking advantage of the peasants, now she is with me, leave her alone." he said.

"Oh come on Edward, you could share …" Richard said.

"I said NO!" a extremely upset Edward said. I had never seen him in such anger, and the control he was managing to have seemed to be pretty amazing.

They let me go and I fell on the ground only to be caught by the strong pair of arms I desired the most. His arms felt right.

I was exhausted so I just laid my head on his chest and let go.

* * *

Hello my lovely readers !!

Sorry for the long wait ... again . I know I'll try to post sooner but hey ! Happy Easter !!

Thanks for my wonderful beta The Holey Gred and Forge

Please guys I'd love a feedback so **REVIEEW** !


End file.
